Cloudless day
by Midnight City
Summary: She was rejected by Ryoma. Getting into an accident,Sakuno meets someone to grant her wish into staying in the world of dreams for a price. Will she take it? Will the prince realize how much she means to him? Full summary inside. Ryosaku


Hello dear readers, midori here with a new one shot. This idea came to me while reading Yume Kira Dream Shoppe today and yes its ryosaku. So enjoy!

Yume Kira Dream Shoppe is the Shit! Buy it!

Disclaimer: BWHAHAHAHAHA I SO OWN POT! …No I don't

Summary: After confessing to her prince and received a harsh rejection, she got into an accident. Slipping into a coma, all she can do is escape the harsh clutches of reality and slip into the world of dreams. There, she meets a figure, one with the power to grant her wish of staying in the world of dreams for eternity, but for a price. Will she take the offer? And what about the prince? Will he able to see through his mistake and confess his true feelings to her?

"Mada mada Dane Ryuuzuki"

"G-Gomen Ryoma-kun…I didn't mean to bother you. S-Sayonara" She bowed her head down and quickly walked away. Ryoma looked at her retreating figure. For a second he thought he heard something break within him. He ignored the feeling and walked away.

As she ran, tears were flying freely from her eyes as she ran

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno-chan! Wait up where are you going? Sakuno-chan!" Her best friend was shouting at her but she didn't care.

'R-Ryoma-kun…I tried so hard just for you to notice me…even for a second. I guess it'll never happen thee way I wanted it to be. Gomen Ryoma-kun for being such a bother to you. You probably see me as a weak, annoying fangirl right?' She thought as she ran. After running for a while, she decided to take a break. Sitting as the edge of a cliff, She sat down to cry her eyes

'I just want to forget about him. That way it'll ease the pain.' She looked around. The view was breathtaking. Down below the cliff was a small spring with little flowers in bloom. The sky was cloudless and birds were chirping. The one thing that captured her eyes was a grove of cherry blossom trees down below. They were in full bloom with some petals flying freely with the wind. Sure the view was beautiful but it couldn't fill the void of her heart. An image of Ryoma appeared in her mind

'Why am I still thinking about him? He rejected me but why do I still think about him? Is it because I still love him? No! He doesn't love me and he never will!'

She sighed and closed her eyes breathing in the air. It was such a beautiful day today. Just seeing the view just made her even sadder. Suddenly She felt a jerk within the spot she was sitting. She looked around and before she knew it the area she was sitting in was breaking and soon she was falling to the ground at a fast pace

'Couldn't this day get any worse? Ryoma-kun rejected me and now I'm falling to my death. If I do die, I want to escape from this world and go to a place where there will be no sadness and no…' she thought as she fell

Before she landed the only thing she did was scream.

"Oh my god!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Her head! She's bleeding!"

"Is she going to make it?"

'…Ryoma-kun'

Her eyes blinked and she slowly woke up. Where was she? Did she die? She sat up and observed her surroundings.

Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom with petals flying in the wind. The sky was blue and cloudless. Birds were chirping. It was peaceful and quiet

"Where am I? Is…this…how the afterlife looks like?" She asked herself

"It doesn't"

She looked around to find the owner of the voice. She sighed and looked in front of her. A young woman was standing right in front of her. She was wearing an off the shoulder crimson long sleeved gown. Her long violet hair was flying in the wind and she looked at Sakuno with misty blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asks

"I am Mystere. I am a wish granter."

"A wish granter?"

"I heard your wish as you fell. I managed to take your subconscious to this place. Your physical form is in a coma"

"B-But how did you take me here? And what wish? I never wished for anything"

"Didn't you wished you wanted to escape from your world to a place with no sadness? A place where you never wanted to see your loved one?" Mystere asks. Her voice was soft but held no emotion.

"I…"

"Let me help me you" Mystere took the confused girl by the hand to a small pond. She waved her hand towards the surface of the water and there in front of Sakuno's eyes was her falling from the cliff

'Couldn't this day get any worse? Ryoma-kun rejected me and now I'm falling to my death. If I do die, I want to escape from this world and go to a place where there will be no sadness and no…'

'…_Ryoma-kun'_

"Now I remember. After Ryoma-kun rejected me, I wanted to escape from reality to a place where I will never see him again" she said

"Exactly. As I have told you I am a wish granter. I can grant any wish"

"Y-You can?"

"Yes but…"

"But?"

"A price."

"A price?"

"Yes. I can grant your wish but in exchange you will have to give something up in order for it to come true."

"You can do that? You can grant my wish?"

"Yes. If you want to escape from your world to stay here for eternity, I can do that for the exchange of…"

"Yes?"

"Your memories"

When she heard that, She felt a pang in her heart. It was like she was stabbed in the heart when she said it.

"M-my memories?"

"In order for you stay here for eternity, the memories from the world you live in will be erased. Your subconscious, which is who you are now, will live in this world forever. When your body from your world wakes up, you will lose all your memories. I will send your body to a different place where you live a new life. You will never see your loved ones ever again. However your subconscious will remember everything up to this point." 

"So that means my physical body will have no memories of the past once I wake up but here I will still remember everything?"

"Exactly."

"So that means I can live here forever? I will never have to see anyone again?"

"Yes. You won't remember your family, your friends and…especially that boy"

"…"

"I…don't know"

"I will show you something. Maybe it will help you decide" Mystere waved her hand over the pond again and an image of her lying in a hospital bed with wires connecting to her. Her Grandmother was sitting by her bed gently holding her hand.

"Sakuno…" 

_The door opened to reveal a doctor with the papers in his hand._

"_How is she doctor?"_

"_She's doing fine Ryuuzuki-san"_

"_But how did this happen to her?_

_From what spectators saw, She fell from a 30-foot cliff. The area she was sitting in was weak due to the rainfall this past week. Her head was bleeding intensively and she received a few cuts and bruises. We managed to stop the bleeding as fast as we could, but for her other injuries they're nothing major. For now she's in a coma."_

"_Do you know how long she'll long she'll be like this"_

"_I'm not sure. It could take days, weeks, months, even years for her to wake up. All we can do is wait"_

"_Arigato"_

"_Hai. I will leave you and your granddaughter alone" The doctor left the room_

"_Sakuno…please wake up soon"_

"Obaa-chan…"

"There is more. Watch"

_All the regulars were in her hospital room except for one. They all crowed around to see her sleeping peacefully. _

"_Ryuuzuki-sensei, How is she doing?" asked Oishi_

"_She's doing fine." She answered back_

"_Nya, how could this happen to her?" Kikumaru asked_

"_She fell from a 30 foot cliff because of the ground she was sitting on was weak. Due to the fall she gotten a head injury which resulted in the state that she's in" explained Sumire_

"_Is she going to wake up soon?" Kawamura asked_

"_I'm not sure. For all we know it could take years"_

_A silent loom hovered over the regulars as they watched over her form sleeping peacefully. _

"It seems that your grandmother and players seems worried about you"

"I-I see. B-but I'm just the coach's granddaughter; Of course they have worry about me or else obaa-chan will get mad at them"

"Are you sure? Well let us see more shall we?"

"I can't believe you!" Tomoka shouted 

"_Hm? Okasaka?"_

"_Didn't you hear what happen? Sakuno-Chan fell from a cliff. And all you can do is saying 'Oh'? She fell from a 30-foot cliff. 30 FEET. Around the time she confessed to you. How could you do that to her Ryoma-sama? Sakuno-chan cares about you so much and all you did was throw her feelings right out the door. If Sakuno-chan ever wakes up I'll make sure she'll never speak to you again" She ranted. She witnessed the whole event and couldn't believe her eyes when Ryoma-sama rejected her. _

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said that once Sakuno-chan wakes up, I'd make sure she'll never speak to you again"_

"_She's…"_

"_In a coma thanks to you. If you didn't reject her this wouldn't have happened to her-Hey where are you going? Come back here!"_

"Tomo-chan…She may be loud but she was always loyal to me. That's why she's my best friend. Seeing her like this makes it even more hard to choose…"

"I'll show you one more and after you see it you'll have to decide"

Oh why was he thinking about her? And why did he come in the first place anyway? It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or something. Ryuuzuki wasn't that important to him… was she?

"Ryuuzuki…"

Her skin was pale unlike the peachy glow she had. Her eyes were closed which hid her chocolate orbs away from him. Her long auburn hair was let down and unbraided. The pace of her breathing was slow but steady. She looked so peaceful lying there. He looked at her and for a second it felt like she was

Dead

NO! It can't be! Ryuuzuki won't die… she can't die...but If she did then…

His heart started to hurt even more. It hurt. Like a knife twisted into his heart making it ache even more. Just like before. When he saw her run away from him, it hurt seeing her run away from him. He clutched his heart in pain. He wanted the pain to end right now. Could it be that seeing Ryuuzuki like this made him feel like this? Well if it did, then how can he get rid of this pain?

"Wake up Ryuuzuki damnit wake up"

He wanted her to wake up, to see her smile, her eyes and to hold her.

Wait a minute, where did that thought came from? To hold her? Why would he want to hold her?

He looked at her again. Suddenly as if his arms listened to his thoughts they were reaching for Ryuuzuki. Stop! Just let go of her! But his arms didn't obey him. His right arm was supporting her back and his left holding her head and pulled her closer to him. She was warm. He hugged her tighter as if he never wanted to let her go. It felt like the pain inside him eased. What was this feeling? It felt so good and he was feeling content with the girl in his arms.

Is this how…

… Love feels? Was he in love with Ryuuzuki?

Impossible. Echizen Ryoma is NOT in love especially with a girl with two long braids, a bad sense of directions and always stuttered whenever she talked to him. But she always made him lunches, very tasty ones in fact and she always cheered for him in his games too. It dawned on him then whenever he finished a match he would always look for her. It also dawned on him that his heart would beat twice as fast whenever she was so close to him too.

'I'm not in love with Ryuuzuki…it's impossible…but why do I feel this way when I see lying like this.' He thought. He placed his left hand on her cheek stroking it gently. Wait rewind and pause, did he stroke her cheek? Oh god he's going soft…and for a girl no doubt. It was a good thing the regulars weren't around, otherwise they'd have a field day, especially with Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai. They'd tease him to no end.

It dawned on him: He was in love with her. He feels content whenever she was around him and when he finished a game she was the first person he'd look for just for her to say congratulations in her soft voice. His heart would beat faster whenever she was too close to him. If she woke up, he'd tell her his feeling for her, how much she meant to him. He understood just how precious she was to him and he almost lost her today. That loud girl was right: If he didn't reject her in the first place she wouldn't be here right now.

Looking at her with sad eyes he leaned in her ear and whispered to her

"Daisuke de yo Ryuuzuki. Gomen"

He looked at her. She was sleeping still. Even if she did hear him, she'd probably ignore him after what he did. But somewhere he'd know there'd be a second chance and if there were, he'd gladly take it.

Looking at the clock it was getting late. He gently put her down on her bed and slowly got up from his chair. Looking at her one last time he closed the door and left

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"It looks like this boy cares for you very much."

"H-he doesn't…He's probably j-joking around"

"My dear, if he didn't care for you, would he be seeing you in the hospital, embracing you and saying that he loves you? Would a person who doesn't care for you do all that? Wouldn't he rather be doing something else instead?"

"…"

"There are people who also want to escape from their problems and to go to a place where can't face it anymore. They want to be happy but sadly in time they realize that running away from their problems won't solve anything and that the only way is to confront them. Now do you really want to stay here?"

"I-I want to go back"

"Really?"

"Yes. You were right about not facing with my problems. I have to confront them even though he rejected me and after what I saw, I have to know…how Ryoma-kun feels towards me."

"As you wish" Mystere waved her hand towards Sakuno. The next thing she knew it was black

She blinked her eyes. Was she back? Slowly she opened her open and sat up

"Sakuno! You're all right. I thought I'd lost her" Sumire hugged her granddaughter tightly

"I-I'm-glad-too-obaa-chan" Sakuno said through pants of air.

For a few days she stayed in the hospital until the doctor said she was perfectly fine. She stepped out of the hospital and looked at the sky. It was the same as it was before her accident. Blue and cloudless. The air played her braids a bit as she wwalked home.

"Ryuuzuki"

She looked up and saw him again

'Ryoma-kun…'

"Ryuuzuki, I need to talk to you" He was advancing towards her

'What should I do? He's coming closer towards me. I-I don't know if I can do this' she thought franticly. She slowly started to back away from him and then she turned around and ran away

'Ryuuzuki…'

She was running away from him. She didn't bother to check if he was right behind her. Knowing Ryoma-kun, he would have caught up to her by now but she didn't know if she lost him or if he was right behind her. Stopping her pace she looked behind her. He wasn't behind her. She must have lost him as she ran. Taking a break she sat a small ledge. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

'Why did I run away from him? I thought that it'd be all right after I woke up but why do I feel sad all over again? Is it because I'm afraid of him? That I didn't want to see him? Why is this so confusing?'

Ryoma looked around. Damnit. For a girl coming out of the hospital she can run fast. When he saw her, she had that sad look in her eyes. His heart started to hurt again as she ran away from him again. This was the second time and this time it really hurt him. Something bad could have happened to her again and it'll be his fault again. He franticly searched for a girl with two long braids. Where could have gone to? For all he knew she could be anywhere. He suddenly heard a small cry but it was familiar.

'Ryuuzuki…' He ran to the source of the small cry

'It's pointless. I should've have taken Mystere's offer. Instead of confronting Ryoma-kun, I ran away again. He probably thinks I'm crazy or stupid'

"Ryuuzuki"

She jerked her head up. There in front of her was he.

He was panting, out of breathe. As if he was looking for her. He came closer to her and kneeled beside her.

"Just wait. Just for a while Ryuuzuki." He took her right hand away from her face and clutched it tightly as she kept crying.

"I-I was being selfish with myself, but I didn't realize how much I hurt you. I ignored your feelings as you ran away from me when I rejected you. When I found out about your accident, a part of me almost died as I saw you lying on your bed. I realized that I almost lost you and that if you were gone, I don't know what to do if you weren't here…with me."

She couldn't believe what she was saying. She continued to listen as he kept speaking

"I hurt you a lot and…I'm sorry. I want you to give me a second chance to…be with you…because I want us to be together. I don't want to lose you again because losing you is painful for me. From now on, I don't want us to separate again because I hate not being with you" he continued. She looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"Because…I love you…"

He said. Those three words, the eight letters with one meaning. The Echizen Ryoma loved her! Just when he rejected her

"I realized I loved you when I saw you in the hospital lying in your bed. I was so afraid that you'd be gone. You were the only one who was always there for me, cheered me on in my games. You're the first person I'd look for after I win just to hear your voice…"

He took a deep breath waiting for her reply. What is she going to say? Will she reject him just as he did with her?

"Is…is it okay…to be with you?" She asked. Her voice was trembling and shaking. She kept crying

"T-To walk t-together h-hand and hand? T-To a-always be t-together?" She asked.

"Of course"

She looked at him. He was smiling at her. A true smile. Not like one of his cocky smirks he'd give to his opponents but a true genuine smile but …it was for only for her. His right hand was still clutching onto her right hand. His left hand was coming towards her face. He was stroking her cheek tenderly and slowly he brought his face closer to hers. His lips were on her soft ones for a kiss.

She was shocked. The kiss was soft and gentle but she could feel the passion behind it. He stopped and looked at her. She was blushing, but it was cute seeing her blush this way. He stood up dusting of the dirt from his pants. He stood out his hand for her. She looked at it for a second and smiled at him. She took his hand and stood up. The next she knew it hee pulled her into an embrace

"I'm not losing you again because we'll be together…always," he whispered

"I love you Ryoma-kun…"

"I love you too…Sakuno"

They smiled at each other and looked out the sky. It was a beautiful day and it suited the mood. The sky was blue and cloudless.

Mystere looked in the pond and smiled. It was clear to see that they were meant to be. They just needed to realize their feelings for each other. She did the right thing after all. Instead of running away from her problems she managed to confront him. Well he confronted her but they managed to express their feelings for one another.

It truly was a beautiful day but it was even better because they have each other. They weren't going to lose each other again because they will make sure that nothing will ever separate them again.

Owari

Midori: That was total crap. I don't think Ryoma would be able to confess like that but I tried it. The confessing part was from fruits basket chapter 129 but with a few differences. I don't own it of course. So please review and tell me what you think about it. Should I post an epilogue to this or just leave it as it is? R and R!


End file.
